Vampire Knight: Not Guilty
by x0xRhiannonx0x
Summary: This is what the Vampire Knight series would have been like if Zero and Yuki got together instead of her and Kaname


This is the story of what Vampire Knight would be like if Yuki fell in love with Zero instead of Kaname. I do not own Vampire Knight all rights belong to Hino Matsuri. This is my first fanfic so please I hope you enjoy x)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was another day running into evening. All the day class students have headed back to their dorms. The sky drew black and dark, and the school seemed quiet as Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu began their night patroling duties. It was up to them, the school gaurdians to make sure the secret of the night class was kept secret. And that secret is that, the night class is made up of entirely vampires. Yuki walked up to Zero, who was spacing out at the night sky. His silver hair falling over his pale, almost purple eyes. When he relized Yuki was approching him, he turned his head to her. "Yuki.."  
>"What is it Zero?" Yuki asked, she seemed very energetic tonight, her dark brown hair blowing slowly in the gental breeze. A small smile formed on her lips waititng for a response from Zero.<br>"Nothing.." he replied looking away from her.  
>"Well, come on we have to patrol now! It's our duty afterall, we don't want to dissapoint the Headmaster!" Yuki said full of enthusiasm.<br>"Fine you take the north side I'll take the east.."  
>"Why not take the south, that makes more sense Zero.."<br>He was still gazing off at the sky and not even looking at Yuki when speaking to her " ..fine Yuki.."  
>Yuki looked at the sky wondering what he was so into, there was just a big bright moon in the sky, nothing else. She looked at Zero and wondered if somthing was bothering him.<br>"And Zero, dont go falling asleep or anything, actually do your job!" she yelled playfully to him, and with that Zero broke his gaze from the sky and started walking south from her, without saying anything, just slowly dissapearing into the dark.

Yuki started patroling her assigned area, it was a boring night, like most nights. She sat on a bench close by and started to doze off a bit, even though she was telling Zero not to. Her brown eyes glistened in to moonlight, and her pure ivory skin glowed. She rested her head on the bench which made her bangs fall in her face. She thought about Zero and why he was acting so weird, and then, she thought about Kaname Kuran. The pure blood vampire that saved her life when she was a little girl. Yuki couldn't remember much of anything from her past, but she could never forget that night. Thinking of Kaname made her body get warm and flustered, she sat up, and looked over towards the night class dorms. Maybe Kaname will be around she thought to herself, and the next thing she knew she was walking down the path to the night class's dorms.

Zero was leaning against a tree, indulged in thoughts. He ran his hand through his sliver hair and rubbed his head. He felt another headache comming on. He started thinking about vampires, and it began to make him more and more angry. But he couldnt stop thinking of them. Zero hated vampires, despised them. He wanted to hunt and kill every vampire that crossed his path, but here he was co-exsisting with them. It made him sick. His head began to throb and he felt so dizzy that he fell against the tree his eyes full of anger. Suddently a female day class student came out of the dark and started approching him. She looked frail and scared, probably becuase she knew it was against the rules to be out after curfew. Zero crossed his arms and waited for her to come closer.  
>" U-uh hi Zero..." she barely whispered, shaking with fear.<br>" What are you doing out during the night! You are well aware that there is a curfew!" he shouted at her, she coward in fear from the volume of his harsh voice,  
>"I- I just wanted.. to give you a p-prestent"<br>"REPORT TO YOUR DORM...NOW!" he didnt even try to be nice, usually Zero had a little more control then this, but tonight he didnt seem to have any at all.

Hearing all the commotion on the way to the night class dorms, Yuki looked over to see a day class girl running away from Zero. Her big dark eyes widened in suspicion as to what was going on. She averted her attention from the night class dorm to see Zero. She ran up to him, leaning on the tree still, looking down. "Hey Zero! What was that all about?" she said out of breath from running. He didnt look up at her, or respond very fast. "She shouldnt be out at night.."  
>" Well.. why was she in the first place!.."<br>"Hell if I know...she tried giving me a gift.." Yuki paused, and looked at the ground.  
>"Oh... did you take it..?" Zero finnally looked up at Yuki "...no.." he looked at her, his eyes went from angry to spacy, and Yuki looked at him curiously.<br>"..Why not?.." she managed to ask "Yuki arent you suppot to be somewhere else? Patroling.." he said in mean yet playful manner.  
>"Well if girls are walking around then you arent doing a very good job! Which means I have to do double patroling!" She barked at put his head in his hands, his head aching and throbing with pain, his vision becoming a bit blurry.<br>" Sorry I'll try to stay awake I just..nevermind.." he managed to mumble to her. Yuki looked at Zero and she could tell there was somthing not quite right. He looked like he was in pain, perhaps sick or somthing.

"Zero.." she said softly in a caring tone, "If your not feeling well I dont mind doing extra patroling, you could go get rest.." Zero glanced at her a little suprised by the sudden change in moods.  
>"No...I'll manage.." he growned. He sat down and leaned on the tree and Yuki felt worried about Zero. It was very rare for Zero to look weak or in this kind of state.<br>"Dont push yourself or youll get sick Zero!" She said with worry in her voice, she tried to look in his eyes but he kept looking away from her. Zero brought himself to stand up and walk away from Yuki, he didnt say anything to her. She watched him walk away until he was a part of the darkness. She thought about going back to the night class dorm, so she did.

She walked up to the large castle like dorm where the elite night class stayed. She admired how nice it looked, too scared to actually go inside though. She walked around the exterior of the building, and stoped at every window just to take a quick peek. There was one window on the top floor with a light on, which made Yuki stop to look. There, Kaname was standing in plain site. Yuki felt her body freeze up as she watched him walk around through the window. He was handsome, his dark hair and dark eyes on his pale skin, glowing in the light from inside. He was tall, and myserious, everyone respected him treated him like royalty. He made Yuki feel nervous, yet really happy. She didnt know what it was, but she liked the feelings that he gave her. He turned his head a bit and looked directly into Yuki's eyes, as if he knew she was there watching the whole time. She jumped, startled, and pretened to be patroling, her face turning bright red. She started walking away from the night class dorm when suddently she heard a familiar voice from behind her.  
>"Out so late for such a young girl, Yuki.." She quickly spun around and saw him, arms folded resting against a tree, wind blowing his long dark hair revealing his eyes. His hand extending out to hold hers.<br>"K-Kaname.." He took her hand and kissed it so gently, it made a chill run through her whole body. He looked into her eyes and into her whole self, staring and giving off a subtle smile.  
>"Is it only you patroling tonight? he asked, looking around. It was hard for Yuki to reply becuase it was as if Kaname took her word away from her.<br>"Oh uh.. no Zero is patroling too..!" She managed to spur out of her mouth. Kaname looked at her with strong eyes and gave her look a father would to their child who said somthing silly.  
>"Ah...look Yuki im sorry to say this but...Zero seems to have checked in early this evening.." Yuki looked at him confused.<br>"B-but he was just.. how do you know Kaname?" She looked up at him, and he gave her a weak smile in return.  
>"I saw that idio- zero enter his room a little while ago. Looking rather ill. I advise against seeing him this evening.." He started to look down almost impatient, probably to get off the topic of Zero.<br>"Oh.." Yuki replied a little sadly "I hope hes okay.. he didnt seem good when I saw him earlier.." Yuki started to worry, and she felt bad, she wanted to go see Zero, even though Kaname advised not to. He looked at her sincerly and put his arm on her shoulder "Well I must be going back to my classes, Yuki. Don't be afraid to come and see me, I get lonley when I dont get to see you." and with that he turned around and started heading back to the dorm leaving the small girl speechless and breathless, her face turning bright red. She managed to pull herself together and decided to go back to her dorm and call it a night. Yuki was well aware that Kaname was a vampire, a pure blood as well, but that never bothered her, in fact she felt safe when he was around, nervous, but he gave her good feelings, and hope that not all vampires are bad.

Sitting on his bed, Zero was holding his stomach in pain, trying not to collasp. He was breathing heavy, trying to hold onto his sanity. The door was locked and the shades were pulled shut. He looked over to the box of blood tablets that were on the night table. He gave all his streangth to reach over to grab them. He brought them to his veiw and looked at them. "..Makes me sick!" he growned and threw the box against the wall, the tablets falling all over the floor.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? ^^ should i keep writing more? please leave a review!<p> 


End file.
